


Goddess of the Moon Reborn

by Angrykarin666



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Gen, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reincarnation, juubi - Freeform, pairings will be tagged as they appear, so sort of canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:36:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angrykarin666/pseuds/Angrykarin666
Summary: This is a "Naruto is Kaguya reborn" AU. So instead of being the male reincarnation of Hagoromo/sage of six paths, Naruto is the female reincarnation of the moon goddess.If that sounds interesting then give this a read!





	1. Prologue

In a world such as this one reincarnation is simply a fact of life. History repeats itself, though changes minutely with each iteration. Sometimes the changes improve the status quo, sometimes they lead to disaster on an unprecedented scale. But no matter how small a change may seem it can have ripple effects that alter the very fate of the world.

This is a story of one such change.

The elemental countries are a world that has been locked in a seemingly endless cycle of conflict, they have been even before Kaguya fell to them from the heavens. All her gifting chakra to this world seemed to do was make those conflicts all the more devastating, to her chagrin. She had hoped to end the senseless bloodshed with her powers; first through peaceful negotiation and later, when that plan fell through, by force.

Humans, she found, were terribly selfish and cruel creatures. That belief gripping her heart in a vice at the betrayal of the man she’d loved, the man who fathered her sons, attempting to kill her.

And to think he called her a monster… No, humanity were the true monsters in her eyes.

The moon princess took solace in the years spent raising her twin sons. Hagoromo and Hamura were hers in a way no one else on this planet were, gifted with her flesh and blood and chakra in a way none of these humans were. They were perfect, beautiful, and incalculably precious to their mother.

 

That only made it all the more painful when they betrayed her…

 

Watching her boys attack her, seal her away, and rip the juubi she had worked so hard to make into 9 inferior beasts was akin to having her heart ripped from her chest. The split of her juubi was imperfect however, as was her sealing, leaving her soul not in the moon as her boys intended - but slumbering within the largest chunk of her demon; a kitsune.

In another world perhaps their plan had gone as intended. Perhaps her boys would continue their endless cycle of cursed rebirth, forever destined to fight each other until the yet unwritten prophecy is set into motion… But this world was not that world, as it would soon discover.

In this world it would not be Hagoromo who was reborn to bring peace to these nations, it was his mother. For in this world, due to the meddling of her sons and their reincarnations, Uzumaki Naruto was born a girl.

 

 

 

 


	2. Rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto's early childhood. Some of it anyway, there's a bit more of it after this.

Being reborn was a strange experience for Kaguya. For one thing she was strangely aware of the fact that she was being reborn, which was an experience unlike any she'd had before. More often than not at the start of her rebirthing the once goddess of the moon was left alone with her thoughts or memories, only the occasional brush of sound or chakra from beyond her new home for the moment reaching her. But soon enough the silence was broken.

First to break the silence was Kurama, the great kitsune who had for a time been where Kaguya's soul was locked inside. He would use his chakra to brush against her own developing coils and join their mindscapes to speak, knowing the feel of her from his time as her jailer. The goddess thinks he missed her company, having relied on her faint presence as his only form of companionship for centuries. The chakra demon was akin to a child who clung to their mother's skirt in the way he desperately tried to keep contact with her as she developed inside his new jailer, knowing full well that soon enough she would leave this place and be alive once more - separate from him at last.

The thought was bittersweet, for as much as Kaguya yearned to be herself again - free - she would miss the fox's company as well.

Whenever she wasn't in her mindscape with Kurama she was taking in the butterfly soft echo of touch from her new parents' hands on her fleshy prison. The faint sound of their voices carrying through the soft walls to her developing ears. Kaguya soaked up the soft-spoken words, attention, and songs whose lyrics eluded her with gusto; finding herself eager to meet the ones lavishing her with love before they even truly met her. 

Never before had anyone showed her such adoration, even her own sons.

Perhaps... Perhaps this new life of hers would be better?

 

She should have known better than to hope so... 

Her first sign something was wrong when she came into her new life, finally, came while she was laying in her new mother's arms. There was barely a moment of peace, a gleeful muttering of her tired but happy mother speaking her new name "Naruto." The woman's red hair marked her as an Uzumaki as her jewel-like violet eyes stared at her as though she were a precious treasure or gift from the kami, while she didn't know her own appearance Kaguya - now Naruto - felt much the same about her mother. 

But then a man in a mask appeared, his presence familiar in a way that stung so much, and Mother was screaming in agony. The stranger who was once Kaguya's son ripped the bijuu free of the redhead's body and set the kitsune on a rampage through her new home, before slaughtering everyone else in the room.

Her son truly had made it his calling in life to torture her hadn't he, the now infant mused as she lay between her now dead parents. The familiar hum of Kurama's chakra sealed within her body in an almost inversion of their prior situation, the bloody seal on her abdomen screaming her new status as jinchuriki to any who laid eyes on it. Staring at the pair who would've, should've, been her parents in this life as they laid lifeless beside her the infant wailed.

 

\-----

 

Uzumaki Naruto's new life was not what she had hoped, true, but it wasn't **completely** awful. 

While most people in the village hated her for something completely beyond her control there were a small few the blonde liked. The family that ran Ichiraku Ramen, which fed her the food of the gods and were always kind to her. Inu-san, the dog masked ANBU that guarded her from the shadows to keep her safe rather than keep an eye on her like the others in her watch detail as the Kyuubi's prison. Sometimes he would listen to her, playing with her long straight hair fondly, and give feedback on her prank ideas. On occasion, if they happened across each other, the Uchiha matriarch Mikoto would gift her hand-me-down clothes from her clan's children or invite her to play with her sons: Sasuke and Itachi. And as of a few days ago, after saving her from a bunch of bullies, Naruto had a little sister in the form of Hinata.

Heiress to the Hyuuga clan and incredibly shy the raven haired girl had never had a friend before she met the blonde, who barreled her way into her life and declared that they were now best friends. Hinata liked how simple Naruto made being her friend, and loved the girl's attention. With Naruto all that mattered was that they had fun together, there were no standards or expectations for their friendship to work - only the two of them spending time together.

Hinata's father and clan were less accepting of her new friendship, as were most of the villagers who saw them together, but oddly enough that only seemed to embolden the timid girl. She didn't care what they think, she would go out and play with the blonde anyway. Maybe Sasuke too, if he decided to join them.

The three were inseparable, often together to play, train, or - more often than not - playing pranks around the village.

Hinata was first to unlock her dojustu, her byakugan manifesting mid-spar with Sasuke as she tried to teach Naruto juken taijutsu stances. Sasuke and his elder brother had already taught the pair of girls a few Uchiha taijutsu stances themselves, so this sharing of information was hardly new to the children. But this time, as the boy sent a strike in her direction, her chakra flared into her eyes to try and track his much faster movement and her vision went strange. The change caused both to freeze mid movement, the Hyuuga from the overload of information and the Uchiha from seeing the girl's white eyes change - veins pulsing around them as her gaze goes elsewhere.

Naruto is the first to pull the other girl into a hug and congratulate her, Sasuke joining in reluctantly with flushed cheeks after some ribbing from the whiskered blonde. 

The next to activate their dojutsu is Naruto, to both her friends' and the adults around her at the time's shock. She had been at dinner with the Uchiha head family, Hinata joining this time, at Ichiraku. It was rare that she managed to talk Fugaku into anything, but the blonde supposed she had her approaching birthday to thank for this one. It was during their walk to return Hinata to the Hyuuga compound that it happened. One moment they're walking, Naruto in pleasant conversation with Itachi over ideas for changes she could make to her kawarimi (like his does with his own crows), and the next her body is flooded with adrenaline from a foreign presence at the edge of her senses. 

Blue eyes flood with chakra, closing from the foreign-familiar burn of an activating dojutsu, eyes filling with rings and paling to silvery lilac. 

"Something's wrong." she hisses, looking around warily as she shifts into a fighting stance Hinata taught her. "I feel chakra that doesn't belong inside the compound."

Everyone tensed, staring where the blondes new and unfamiliar eyes did, and were greeted with the sight of a strange shinobi in all black fleeing towards them with a bag over their shoulder - which contained a child of Hyuuga descent. "Neji-nii-san!" Hinata called as the stranger froze at the sight of them, cursing when the angry form of Hizashi blocked his escape the other way. 

Dropping the bag to free up his hands the shinobi charged the adult Hyuuga, deciding to take his chances with a single target. Hizashi put up a good fight, understandable given it was over his son, but took a nasty hit from a raiton jutsu that - while not lethal - left him paralyzed. Before the attacker could celebrate his victory however he found himself in a fight with 2 adult Uchiha, Fugaku and Mikoto charging him together while Itachi guarded the children.

When the ANBU and Hyuuga head got there, the latter having finally woken from the genjutsu affecting the compound, they found the culprit apprehended by both Heads of the Uchiha clan while the children help Hizashi and Neji as well as they can. Seeing his daughter hugging his nephew as they sit in front of his motionless but alive brother leaves Hiashi gripped with emotions he can't name. "What happened?"

Fugaku glances at him, sharingan still active, as he reluctantly explains "On our way to drop off your daughter Naruto sensed something wrong, her eyes changing to what they are now." Glancing at the blonde and taking notice of her unusual and unfamiliar dojutsu before returning his gaze to the Uchiha Hiashi motioned for the man to continue. "This man had abducted young Neji and attempted to escape with him, running directly into us. And when he tried to turn around to escape the other way your brother held him off, taking a paralyzing raiton jutsu." 

The ANBU that had come to take the assailant to T and I took off his mask, earning gasps of shock. It was the Kumo Ambassador. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I gave Naruto friends and the rinnegan. It's my story, I can do what I want. ;P
> 
> Hope you guys like it!
> 
> Next Chapter has the rest of Naruto's childhood before the start of canon events.

**Author's Note:**

> This prologue is hella short just to set the backstory for this up. All the real chapters in this will be much longer. I'm also aware that i'm playing around with the canon of Naruto a bit, but this is a canon divergence AU so it's to be expected.
> 
> Hope you guys like this.


End file.
